


Break'em

by Anonymous



Series: Crystal Eye : Beg, break and fly [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sequel to 'I beg of you'





	Break'em

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> back with a sequel:)  
> I do not own Twilight
> 
> make sure you read part one (I beg of you) first :)
> 
> review…
> 
> much love,  
> Mia

Everything was set. Charlie was going on his annual Fishing trip with Billy. It was organized that I would stay with Edward and his family. Elena had moved into Paul's little homey cabin, as she likes to call it. It was a house, a little one. She had made it her own. It was now painted and furnished. Outside it seemed kind of run-down; inside it was stylish. As if it was Esme that had taken upon herself to redecorate the entire house.

Now, I go there much more often. I try, I mean. Edward does not like her much. He thinks Elena is too wild. That I should not have friends like her, like anyone who is not Alice or in his family. He likes to keep me inside his frozen bubble. Or as Elena always says, 'He likes to keep me inside his own personal crystal ball, so he can play and shake it as he likes.' You can see that Elena does not appreciate him much either.

We still need to coexist together. I love Elena and Edward. I need both in my life. Just like Elena has Paul and I. We are a package deal. A pair and pairs stick together. We will be together forever. 

_She lifted herself up his knees and as if entranced to a music she only knew of she swayed till she reached his shoulders. She rested her hands on them and slid them teasingly down his body. She did the same to hers and lifted her shirt off. And shimmed off of her pants. She stepped out of them and sat down on Paul's lap bringing his face closer to hers. "Paul, you can touch now."_

_His hands ungripped the armchair and embraced Elena's waist. They brought her closer to him._

_Elena kissed Paul. Their lips interlocking sweetly before Paul took control and pressed harder, rougher. His right hand fisted in her hair and his other tightened his hold on her hips._

_They swayed together to their own rhythm while I laid whimpering still tied up on the bed._

_Elena's back arched towards his chest. Her head tilting sideways. Paul kissed along her collarbone. He nipped just under her ear. He licked and peppered tender butterfly kisses down her chest, between her breasts. Elena's eyes were closed, head tilted back. Neck completely uncovered, her nails scratching deliciously down his back, ripping bloody ribbons. Paul's head came back up again. His eyes had changed color. They were golden._

_His chest was heaving. On impulse he bit Elena's neck, claiming her as his. He groaned. His wolf purred inside. Content. Elena's eyes shot open, her mouth uttered a silent scream. Her nails dug deeper. I arched my back towards them._

_The new mates._

_Please, I begged, more..._

A sweet scent trickled up the stairs to my room. Should be Alice. "Bella? Are you ready?"

It was a wonder that now that I spent more time with the boys my scenting had developed. Elena had suggested it was maybe because of our sex. I had not had sex with Paul. Perhaps it was because Elena was linked to Paul now? 

I zipped my suitcase close and lifted it up the bed. I was much stronger too and I had not had a misstep in a month after the encounter. "Yes, i am coming down." 

_After a while Paul's eyes blinked back out of his pleasurable haze and they flickered towards me._

_I stopped breathing._

_They… were… hypnotizing._

_I wetted my lips trying to get my breath back._

_His lips were bloody._

_Elena's neck was crimson._

_I drew a shallow breathe._

_The bite mark was huge. He had taken a chunk out of her shoulder. A red drop tainted the brown wooden floor._

_Blood._

_I thanked the gods I could not smell it in the sensual mist._

_Paul stood up, Elena still in his arms. Her head lolling against his shoulder. They came closer. He laid her on the bed next to me._

_Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me. She smiled blissfully. "Mmmmm… Beeellaaa…" She hummed. Her arm came around my midsection. It slid tantalizing slowly towards my mound. I opened my legs giving her easier access. She played with my clitoris. Running a finger, nudging it, pinching and inserted inside my sweet tender sex. She pumped in and out before sliding her finger inside the ring and torturously sliding my present out._

_My head was trying to pass through the mattress, my toes curled and I let out a shuddering cry. I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead. Oooooh… bliss was soooo white._

"There you are love," Edward said. He kissed me softly on my forehead. Just a light touch, nothing more. My eyes began to shut. Edward. Finally. Happy. Sweet. I went to grab my bag, but Edward was faster. "You do not need to do a thing this weekend, love." He smiled briefly taking my hand in his free one. "… not a single thing."

The day went smoothly as always. Emphasis on smoothly. We played chess. I lost. We played monopoly, I lost too. I ate alone. The family went hunting. I was ushered to bed at 8:30 in the evening. Edward was laying just next to me. I fell asleep next to his sweet scent, his cold chest and to a soft classical melody. I did not dream of Edward that night. I dreamt of Elena. 

_Elena slid me under her. She undid my bindings and kissed each sore spots. She placed kisses on my face, my lips and my eyelids. Paul's hands came to rest under her arms. He swiftly lifted her up and thrusted inside her. Her throat was bear to me. I sat up on my knees and began to return the favor. Loving her._

"Isabella Marie Swan, where do you think you are going?" Edward tutted. It was Sunday afternoon. I had a minor craving, mostly going on a warmth binge. " I am going to the rez. Am I not allowed anymore?" I crossed my arms in front of me and lifted an eyebrow, looking, head up at Edward.

Beautiful Edward. Etheral Edward. Fairylike Edward. … Edward.

I shook my head dismissing these thoughts. I went back to standing up for myself.

White, strong, immortal were the the words that came in mind. Everlasting.

He took my hands into his own freezing ones. "What has this Elena wildling done to you?" He said aggitated.

"What do you mean?"

He put a hand on my back.

Once upon a time, I would have felt secure, safe and happy. Now it just felt like I was being grounded. LikeIi was a little kid. The child. Versus. The everlasting child.

"You are not Isabella Marie Swan anymore." He brought his coldness to my head. He hold it between his fingers. "What has she done?" He asked again. "Let's go back to before, alright love?" 

_We were a mess of limbs. Our breath mingled together, heaving as one. Dancing to our own beat._

_Sweat, whimpers, groans, purrs, blood, souls merging and creating a_

_… masterpiece, a … triptique._

I rememebered what she did. I remember very clearly like it was yesterday.

_Her hand slid in my sleeve. I smiled when the feeling of her fingers tickled me. My forehead thumped against hers. She was smiling too. I wetted my lips, she did so too. I approached her lips with mine. Our nose were carassing each other. We were dancing around each other._

_"Ella…" I sang. I took my bottom lip between my teeth._

_"Isa…" She answered._

_My eyes closed. I waited for her to make the first move._

_"Break those chains Isa… break'em."_

 


End file.
